A Hint of Passion
by Lupe55
Summary: "Anyway, I should introduce myself. I'm Lily Heisenberg." So the angel had a name. She angled her head toward me and a few water droplets fell from her hair and onto my oversize jacket. "And may I ask what your name is?" I chuckled. This girl was something else. "I'm Drew. Drew Kilborne." (Rated M for Language and a possible Sex scene later!)


**Disclaimer: This story is completely mine. I own all characters and settings. **

**A Hint of Passion**

***I know that this is a short first chapter but hopefully it is okay! I just had the idea for this story all of a sudden and the idea would not leave my mind until I wrote it down! This is not really a misc. book (or really a fanfic...) but I didn't know what else to put it under... so I apologize! Well anyway, please enjoy!***

* * *

**Drew's POV: **

"Damn. The bus is late again" I muttered.

'Phil was probably driving the bus this shift' I thought.

I checked my watch again and it read 10:56 p.m. Another minute passed by. I rubbed my hands together to try to get the warmth back into them. It was a freezing night in the city. It was times like these that really made me envy people who "had it all." I looked down the street to check if the bus was coming. I internally sighed.

'Of all nights to be late, why does it have to be tonight? It is fucking freezing out here and not to mention it had started to lightly rain. The wind chill made it feel like my flesh would freeze but it wasn't cold enough for snow yet' I thought.

I shifted my body on the bench and leaned my head up against the glass.

'At least I wasn't getting soaked because this bus stop provided the normal city "requirements" for a covered bus area.'

I looked around and noticed all the usual undesirables lingering about. As long as I kept my guard up and minded my own business then I wouldn't have to worry about them. This wasn't my side of town. My side was with my "crowd," on the complete opposite side of town.

'It was just my luck that I was sent over to this side of town to discuss details of certain events that were about to unfold' I thought to myself.

I looked down my iPod and changed the song. I slowly started to bob my head to the rhythm of the music. Off in the distance I could see that one of the cities many theatres let out its audience from the show. I watched all of the affluent people with their fur coats and down coats walk down the street to the "comfortable" area of the city. However, as I watched these people walk to their easy-going lives I noticed a girl standing just outside of the shelter from the bus stop. She had a rich looking coat on and I could tell that she came from money.

'But what would a girl like that be doing in a place like this? Is she waiting for the bus?' I pondered.

I looked at her more closely. Her soft auburn hair spilled out from under her winter hat. She didn't belong here. Her big blue eyes gave away her innocence. It seemed like she was an angel of the night. She was too beautiful and clean to be from around here but it almost seemed as if she knew her way around. All of a sudden she glanced over and caught my stare. She smiled back.

'She is too naïve. Someone around here is going to try something with this one' I thought.

And right I was.

I heard the cluster of guys approaching. First it started out as wolf whistles but the hoots and hollers became more intimate as the time went on. I watched the girl and saw that she was trying her best to ignore the group. I wouldn't blame her. I turned my head away. I shouldn't get involved. I have no authority here. I'm not on my turf. Plus, these guys seemed to belong with Alex's crew. I wouldn't want to get mixed up with that crew even if I had back-up.

"Hey sexy girly! I know where you can get some action with that great body of yours. How much do you charge?"

I quickly jerked my head back to the girl and realized the group was trying to antagonize the girl, probably hoping for more than just the whisper of sweet words.

"Come on now! Don't be shy!" one of the men slurred.

I could see that the girl was now starting to get scared.

'Don't get involved…Don't get involved' I kept telling myself.

I watched the obscene comments go on and hoped the girl had enough sense to go run back to mommy and daddy. She was probably here on some bet that she made with her friends on how long she could stand using public transportation. She glanced up from looking at her feet and caught my stare again. As one of the men tried to grab a piece of her hair she dodged his greasy fingers and sashayed over to the bench where I was.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked.

I was stuck by the lightness of her voice. It sounded like something only people who are about to die hear. I was dumbfounded for a moment before I realized that she expected an answer.

"Uhh, no it isn't" I answered with uncertainty.

She promptly sat down next to me and I caught a whiff of her hair. It reminded me of flowers on a rainy day. I glanced at her once before I I looked away from her and peered down at my shoes before and realized that the rest of the bench was empty; however, she was sitting on the little sliver at the end of the bench.

"Can I ask what you are listening to?" she inquired.

I turned to look at her.

"Probably nothing that you like to listen to"

She half-heartedly smiled.

"Well, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. You may be surprised to what you find."

I smirked at her. This girl was cheeky for an angel. As our little exchange happened, I noticed the crew of men start to come over and stand in front of me and the girl. I felt something wrap around my arm and realized that this girl felt that I would protect her.

"Hey girl! We are much better than this guy over here, come with us and we will show you a great time" The self-proclaimed leader of the group said.

I felt angel's hands tighten against my arm as she angled her body towards mine.

'Fuck. I have to do something. If I don't… Well horrible things will happen to this girl' I thought.

"Okay guys. The fun is over, the girl is with me" I voiced to the group.

"What makes her yours? We spoke to her first. I don't know if you know but this is our turf and what we say goes."

He puffed up his chest as his friends tried to intimidate as well. I let out a sigh and pulled my headphones off so the rested against the back of my neck.

"I'm not trying to start a fight here. I'm just saying that she is one of the girls from my area if you get the gist."

I made an emotionless face and I knew that right then that I would defend this girl to the death if I had to.

"Well I don't understand what you are getting at yo. I know for a fact that in your area there isn't anything quite as lovely as this piece of fine ass from where you're from" he said matter-of-factly.

I abruptly stood up and got in this guy's face. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen to me tonight. I felt a slight tug on my sleeve as the angel got up and stood behind me.

"Hey! Are you guys going to get on this bus or are you waiting for the next one?" I heard a voice sound.

I grabbed ahold of my bag and backed away from the group as I caught the angel's hand and held it firmly in mine. I could feel her become tense but I could tell that she knew that I was better company than this group.

"Alex will here of this. If I see you around we'll teach you a lesson. If I ever catch girly around here… well then, let's just say that I will be having a lot of fun" he chuckled darkly.

I stared down the group and cursed at my foul luck. I broke my stare when I entered onto the bus.

"Good thing I came when I came Drew. It seems like you were having an issue there" voiced Phil the bus driver.

"I wouldn't be having issues if you were on time and weren't off getting drunk in some back way ally Phil."

I pressed my money into the box and charged down the aisle. I completely forgot that I was griping the angel's hand until I felt a slight pull on my wrist. I instantly dropped my hand and realized that I was death gripping her wrist.

"Sorry" I muttered.

I watched her as she rubbed her wrist and I sat down in a seat and as I waited for Phil to start the bus up again.

"I should be the one apologizing here. I want to say thank you" I heard the girl whisper.

She stared at me with a certain intensity that wouldn't let me look away from her. I noticed in the light that her eyes were almost a soft pale gray color. They actually accented her very well.

"Also, would you mind if I sat next to you? I fear that um… like um…" she bit her lip as she quietly squeaked.

"Sure. 's no problem."

She quickly shuffled into the seat by the window and I caught a glimpse of a slight smile run across her features.

"Anyway, I should introduce myself. I'm Lily Heisenberg."

So the angel had a name. She angled her head toward me and a few water droplet fell from her hair and onto my oversize jacket.

"And may I ask what your name is?"

I chuckled. This girl was something else. She was very interesting. I would come to learn that she never really showed her fear until the last minute when the toughest of people would wet their pants and run. I tilted my head down a bit so I could watch her better.

"I'm Drew. Drew Kilborne."


End file.
